War of Life
by Tommiboy13
Summary: Uywert Wryuet, The black tabby, is back! In this redwall based story Redwall lovers will love this story of the Dercs. I don't care if you don't read it, but think of what your missing!Tommiboy13
1. Epilogue

Epilogue

A dark gray cat with black stripes stalks through the clearing. In its maddened state no birds chirped in fear of the cat going into rage, every mouse in its borrow scarcely breathing, squirrels up on the high branches of the tall sycamore tree standing completely still.

More cats follow the mad cat over to the thick trees where the Dercs live peacefully up in their tree. Bridget, a brave bird, took off just before cat claws grabbed her. "No one escapes Uywert wryuet and lives-" the cat was taken by surprise when twenty sharp beaks pierced his pelt.

"Go Bridget!!!" Daffey the leader screamed, "Fly fast!!" Bridget took off like a rocket soaring through the sky, all the other birds took off too, scared of the wild cats.

"You can't escape Uywert Wryuet!!!!" the cat screamed.

"Just try to catch us dirt claws!!!!" Daffey said behind her back.

One second the cat was at the top of the tree, next he was in the air a claw length below the lowest bird. The bird shot up and screeched as the cat fell back down to the earth breaking a couple branches on the way down. "You will be the first to die, bird!!"

Bridget arrived by the next morning exaughted from flying day and night. She flew up to a hole in the great tree were the Dercs gather up through the ceiling to where Guardian Rif the Otter was.

"Bridget of the Clouds, it's good to see you again. But I think this isn't for plain pleasure seeing that you flew day and night to get here. What is troubling you?" Rif asked.

"Uywert gasp Wryuet. He he's b-b-back." Bridget stammered, gasping for breath.

"Rest for now, I'll have a meeting." Rif said as he climbed down the ladder to the main room.

"Uywert huh, come back for more eh?" Rif murmured as he decented down the ladder.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Uywert wryuet was not pleased with Nigu. "Trying to be a squirrel eh? Not very easy is it?" Uywert said, "Do you know what I do to squirrels?"

"Kill them?" Nigu stammered.

"I cut off their tails and declawed them and then kill them." Uywert said in an annoyed way, "But this squirrel failed me to so I think making it my slave with a slow death would do. Spadeclaw Dearth Do as I say."

"Yes my lord." Spadeclaw and Dearth replied flexing their claws and leaped onto Nigu. Spadeclaw ripped open his shoulder while Dearth Bit his tail. A large crack noise pleased him as the tail went limp. Nigu yowled," You back stabber!" and sliced at Spadeclaw his claws ripping through his enemy's eye. "Yarrgg!" Spadeclaw yowled.

"Take a bath in your own blood!!" Dearth said as he clawed at Nigu's hind legs, blood splattering the ground. As Nigu Tried to turn around to bite Dearth, he slipped, falling onto the blood splattered ground. Spadeclaw Clawed at the limp tail as Dearth cut a deep "U" in his pelt.

"That's enough for now. Bloodspiller you have to watch Nigu, make sure he doesn't escape!" Uywert Wryuet Said.

"Yes me lord." Bloodspiller said before turning around to watch Nigu.

"Retriever!" Uywert yowled

"Yes Uywert" said in her always angry state, "Did you cut your paw again? I told you not to play rough. Leave it for those stronger than you."

"Find prey or you'll have more cuts in your fur than you could count in your whole life!!" He hissed

Retriever ran of calling," Foxclaw, Vixen, Nightslayer, Owlheart, Scareye, and Brockenclaw follow!!"

As the Hunting party went out, Uywert called Eagletooth and Hound to him," Scout ahead for the path to the Dercs. GO!!" They went out of sight in the other direction of the Dercs.

"Are you sure we go this way Hound? It looks like the way we came!" Eagletooth hissed under his breath.

"Well which way is it Foxdung? Like you know better!" Hound said

"**Sacii Grenuna**!!!" Creatures screamed as they climbed over the cats stabbing them with their tiny spears. The cats yowled as some pierced their throats. Breaths were getting harder and harder to get as the cats went into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Open the Gates!! We have visitors!!"

The Gates flung open as creatures from Little Dormice to Fighting badgers covered the floor rushing into the main room. Before all the Elders got in, all the dormitories where full. Derc creatures where handing out blanket and Straw pillows to all the woodlanders.

Reed, a red squirrel with so much musules you couldn't see anything else, walked in to the Guardian's chambers. "Fifty six woodlanders," Reed said, "Five derc's need to sleep in this room if that's ok."

"Of course it's ok. What about food for them?" Rif asked.

"Derc cooks are using little ingredients as possible to save for later. Food is begging handed out now." Reed replied.

"Well then," Rif said as he stood up," Lets help the cooks." Reed and Rif climbed down the ladder to the main room to help the cooks.

"Need help Flower?" Riff asked

"Yes could you hand out the daisy cream and berry pie? Then some Danielson Ale should help wash it down." Flower said mixing berries into jam.

"Yes Miss Flower." Reed said as he took the pie off the window. They went into the great room carrying their goods. Reed went over to a mole family while Riff went to a door mouse tribe leader.

"Are you thirsty? I have Danielson Ale for you all." Riff asked the leader put a ginger bread cake in his mouth.

"Yes I am," he said plopping another piece of cake in his mouth," So you're Riff, the guardian of the Derc's great tree??"

"Yes," He said as he poured the mouse a beaker," Does any of your friends want some?"

"I want some!", "Don't forget me!!", "I need the most!!", "Hey no fair!!", and "Get your own beaker!" were going in and out of his ears as he raced to fill up everyone's glass, But there were too many mouse's gathered around him pleading for more. The mice drank all of the Danielson Ale in record time!

"Wait just a minute!! I'm all out of Ale!!" Riff screamed.

"You heard him!! Back off from the otter mice," The leader said and the mice started to walk away," Some of these mice thinks you guys brew too good to stand!! They want to drink until they blow!"

"Let me get some more." Riff said as he rushed off to the kitchens.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"North hill gate," Daffy said to Rose," The Eagles will help our friends greatly."

"But they will eat us a first sight!" Rose Exclaimed.

"Eagles? Did you say Eagles?" A flying squirrel said, "I have something eagles Love more than birdies." She went out of sight for a minute and popped back up with hard colorful pebbles in her mouth. She spit them out "Beads. I think that's what they call them." Putting them in a tiny pack she tied them around Daffy's leg. "We just want to know where the Derc's are." She asked.

"Ohh… the one called Uywert wryuet will be there in a days walk and from here it'll take you two," Rose explained, " But ferngrove is a days good walk from here. I'm sure the hares will take care of you and your family. Walk southeast until you reach a river. Then walk along the river until you see an old willow tree bent almost all the way over. Go inside the tree and stay there until a patrol comes and gets you." Rose said.

"Thank you kind birdies. I'm called Furinamo but Furi for short." the squirrel said.

"I am Daffy and this is my friend Rose. We live in a family which I am leader because I am best at strategy and strength." Daffy explained while getting this annoying itch out of her feathers.

"Sorry to speak up but Furi of the P.O.T.T.'s?? I've heard all about you as a Youngling. Always protecting the trees from danger and befriending me." Rose said thoughtfully.

"I didn't recognize you Rosie!! Your parents where Buddy and Kilk right? You have grown so big in the past 2 years!! You look as fierce as your Pa and as pretty as your Ma!" Furi said as she circled Rose to see her adult feathers.

"Well we should rest up and tell everything else tomorrow" Daffy said giving a sleepy glance at Furi and Rose.

"Ok. You guys want to sleep in my home?" Furi asked.

"If it's fine with you, Furi." Daffy said before she let out a HUGE yawn.

"Then follow me." Furi said disappearing in the tree. The birds followed shortly after.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Uywert wryuet was very pleased with all the prey this forest held. "Derc's huh? I'll ripe them to pieces, Hang their heads on the fence and I WILL RULE THIS FOREST!!!!!!!!!" He screeched. He approached a cat and almost clawed at her throat," Would you like to rule? I appoint you to be captain of the horde. Now don't mess up mangy coat!"

"For your In-for-ma-ton you're the mangy coats around here and a slop head too! Now I didn't mention down right doofus." The cat said.

"What is your name air head?" he asked.

"Jamaica. And no I don't hula around the hoard like someone. I won't mention names Uywort Wriiter."

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you Wolf!" He screamed.

"Try you big loaf of foxdung! You couldn't catch a mouse if it was sitting in your own paws!" She said clawing the ground with her claws.

Uywert leaped on to her to find his head cut, belly clawed and on the ground like a doofus. He leaped up but found himself running into a tree. But then he had her on the ground. He clawed her silly. Then she went limp causing him to loosen his grip. "This is what happens when you mess with me and I am not afread to kill cats for a dogs dinner. I rule here! Grip-" he said as Jamaica pounced from the ground and pinned him. " I am not like Mongo pelt here," she stared at Uywert She clawed a "J" in his pelt. "Now you will always hold that scar on you until you die like the nimconpoop you are! I will not be led into battle with a dung head like this. I will give you a good life if you go away with me." She leaped away not challenged by any cat. "Follow if you are smart but if not, Die like the other fools you are." Twenty cats followed her into the woods. Until she stopped.

"Why do you stop here Jamaica?" a Young cat called Bloodstream asked.

"Because some are not loyal." She said in a whisper only Blood stream could hear. She turned around to face the group and pointed." You, come here. What's your name?"

"Why? Is the information important? Because I am called many things like JamaicaKiller or Tomicat or B-" That was his last words. Jamaica had cut the throat with one claw.

"Does anyone have a problem with that?" She said lokking sharply at the group, "All to kill for joy come forth." Five cats of dark colors came forth. "And now anyone not want to stay?"

"Stay where pussy?" a dark molted tabby said.

"Alive why else?" she said as she motioned for the others to attack. They went down as fast as you could blink an eye. The cats went back. "If you are going to live you will have to give up your ways. If not run away into the dark where uywert will find you! Follow me." She ran at full speed that night and saw the great tree. "Derc's, my friends," she yowled, "I have guests!" the gate slowly opened to revel Riff.

"Welcome home Jamaica And cats!"


	6. Chapter 5

Riff stood right inside the wall as Jamaica strode in and knocked him over playfully. After some play fighting she stood up and motioned the cats to come inside. They were mostly cowards, none of them any good at fighting, followed her commands.

"Now, every last hair on your mangy coats has to be fully scrubbed before you get anything to eat. If you don't want to scrub, I do it for you with my claws!" Jamaica said as the cats fled in search of a place to wash. "And don't go in the one we drink from!" She yowled after them. "You want to see that all of them are bathed?" She asked to Riff who stood beside her.

"This will be interesting," Riff called as he started running for the pond, "Last one there has to check them!" Jamaica strode after him catching up as they went after the cats.

"Wake up you sleepy head!" Riff open his eyes to find Reed standing over him prodding his side, "Before you let the day go by! It's almost noon and your still in bed! WAKE UP!" He stood up in bed letting out a big yawn.

"As my mum always said, late to bed late to rise gives you a good night's sleep!" Riff said getting his torso on.

"Your mum must have been a good sleeper to think up that," Reed said handing him his pants, "By the way, what are we going to do with the cats?"

"Give them fighting lessons and educations, and if they won't become peaceful give them to Jamaica. She'll teach them." Riff said.

_Bong Boom bong_

"Time for lunch," Reed said starting down the ladder, "See that you're down there."

"O K do K art A choke A." Riff said grabbing the rope, "Stop worrying about me. I'm fine."

"Uywert, we tracked them to a point were they killed the best warriors." A cat called Littleclaw reported to Uywert wryuet, "Then they went north to the Derc's stronghold. That's were the trail stopped right through the gates."

"Gather up some hunters for tonight, we attack in the morning." Uywert said. As Littleclaw paced away, Uywert closed his eyes. "Tomorrow we will meet." He said as he went into slumber.

Uywert didn't sleep well. He tossed and turned in his nightmares about a silver wolf. "I'll kill you, you stupid wolf!"

"You must leave. _you must_! I can't kill you, but my desentants will! Mark my words!"


End file.
